<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pizza by Jhanjhanwithnoj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468268">Pizza</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhanjhanwithnoj/pseuds/Jhanjhanwithnoj'>Jhanjhanwithnoj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Butt warmer, M/M, Pizza, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Vibrators, dreamnotfound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:07:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhanjhanwithnoj/pseuds/Jhanjhanwithnoj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pizza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream have already got his pizza delivery, he always liked to be warm when eating them too.</p><p>He went to the drawer beside his bed and opened and pulled a toy out of it. It’s was a a butt warmer, he started to lube it to fit it in him.</p><p>He did stretch himself ahead when he was waiting for his order to arrive so when it comes to eating it won’t take long.</p><p>Dream started to fit it slowly until it was fully in. He pressed the button to start warming him up as he ate the pizza.</p><p>He was started to eat his first by tucking his hair behind his ear and eating it slowly. The mozzarella cheese stretching like silk white, and the dripping from the sauce on the pizza , the grease staying on his hand and cardboard. Making him form few air puffs from how hot it is.</p><p>After finishing 3 slices he turned the vibration setting on medium, making him moan slightly before taking another piece. His legs was now close to each other almost rubbing from the vibration.</p><p>He was so turned on from all of this, as he was finishing eating his last slice the door opened.</p><p>Dream looks so sweaty and messy from the all the sauce drip and the pizza grease.</p><p>“Dream?...” George stood in shock at how he was having something in his ass hole eating pizza in his room alone.</p><p>Dream was sucking on his finger slowly looking at George. “Yes Georgie~” giving  him a very lusty look as he spread his legs front of him.</p><p>“You want it this bad, kitten?~” replied George knowing the answer since it wasn’t the first time he caught him doing this, but it was the first time to ever see him with a butt warmer while eating it.</p><p>George sat him self on the bed while Dream was on his knees on the floor. He grabbed the side sauce that put always inside the pizza box and placed it beside him.</p><p>George started to palm himself, Dream placed his head on George thighs looking at upward to connect eyes. Dream tried to put his hand on George cock, only for George to spank his hand.</p><p>“No dreamy~ you have to be patient” as he smirked down at him. So Dream put his hand inside his on brief and started to hump his own hand. </p><p>“Dream take your hand out, or you will be punished” noted George as Dream took his hand out but still desperate by the movement of his thighs rubbing against each other.</p><p>George began to feel his brief becoming tight on him so pulled his briefs down enough for us dick to sprung out.</p><p>George groan from sudden cold air hitting against his cock making it twitch little bit. He grabbed the sauce packet from earlier that he placed beside him.</p><p>He opened the packet and poured some of it on his cock, as Dream started to lick it slowly. Teasing him to get him worked up, Dream kept easing the tip putting his mouth around it but not going down. That made George only to lend him a hand and pushed his head down and pulling him off his dick, to remind him his place.</p><p>He started to slobber him bobbing his head wanting to fit as much he could of him. Swirling his tongue around it, making George hold a fist whole of his hair thrusting into him.</p><p>“Your doing so good for me baby~”  Dream moaned and started to jerk himself off as he countined to suck George.</p><p>“Am close~” moaned George feeling Dream moan against his dick feeling vibration from it. Dream deep throating was becoming sloppier each time as he was close to his high.</p><p>George pushed Dream face down buried into his pubic area as he came deep down his throat finishing off first in him while Dream kept jerking off until he came after him.</p><p>The butt warmer still not pulled out or turned off either.</p><p>Both of them trying to catch after their breath, pizza sauce smeared on the both of them. They were both a total mess now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>